The Internet enables access to resources, such as video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can identify resources in response to a search query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. The search system ranks the resources based on their relevance to the search query and resource importance to provide search results that reference the identified resources. The search results are typically ordered according to a rank score that is assigned to each of the resources based on the relevance of the resource to the search query.